Little Brothers
by Brownie94
Summary: Don has to take care of his little brother. Big bro, Flack and Lil Bro, Danny. tag to 4.13. This is one of the planned prequels for my story secrets; Danny is fourteen.
1. Playing Hooky

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, yadda yadda yuh, I do however own the idea that wouldn't stop badgering me until I wrote it down (Yay, I own something)

This is a two or three-shot, spoilers for episode 4.13 are fair game. Hope you like it, Love, Brownie.

**Little Brothers**

Chapter 1: Playing Hooky

"_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." Marc Brown_

Don was really worried about Danny, he was the little brother he'd never had and Hawkes had told him about his reaction down at the morgue on seeing the kid, Ruben. Danny had told him about the kid on more than one of their game nights and, if the way he talked about him was anything to go by, he was really attached to the tyke. Don was just on his way up to the lab to see if he could find Danny and talk when he heard Lindsay call, "Don, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Barely refraining from sighing, apparently everyone and everything was against him comforting his little bro, and turned around, somehow managing to keep himself from snapping at her, only Danny got to call him that, "I just finished up the paperwork on Emily Miller. Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time." '_Huh, that's not the only case that applies to, poor kid.'_

Then, when she stared at him with wide eyes, he said, "What's up," trying to sound more inviting this time.

Apparently it worked because she blurted out, "I'm worried about Danny." That caught his attention. God, he hadn't seen Danny all day, '_What if something's wrong?'_

He silently prompted her by raising his eyebrow and she got the message because she continued, "He was off yesterday, but he was supposed to come in today." Flack did a double take, '_Danny wasn't at work?' _and tried to think like a detective that he was instead of a concerned big brother, "You tried callin' him?"

His respect rose for her, like it always did when someone tried to protect his brother, when she said, "He's not answering his phone. I'm gonna cover for him, tell Mac he called in sick."

Don was getting pissed and even though his concern was greater in spades, he thought, _'Dano, you damn well better have a good excuse for playing hooky, or I'll skin your ass and then let Mac have a turn.'_

"All right, I'm off the clock, I'll swing by his place and check up on him on my way home." And with that he high-tailed it out of there, not giving a sign of farewell or waiting to receive one, racing for his brother's place.

Breaking more traffic violations than he had in his whole life and finishing the fifteen minute drive in five minutes, Don took the elevator up to his brother's floor, calling the super on the way up, having forgotten his key to Danny's house in the car. Arriving at the door, Don knocks, "Danny!"

When Danny didn't answer, Flack turned to the super, John or Joe…whatever his name was, "All right, open it up."

"Don't you need a warrant?" asked the wiseass.

Remembering how many times he'd told Danny to move because of this, he flashed his badge and said, "Yeah.., but you also need a fire extinguisher on every floor."

"Now that you put it that way…" the super that he'd have to kill later because he'd let someone into his little brother's apartment who he didn't know (granted it was him, but that didn't matter because next time it could be someone else) said as he unlocked the door.

Glaring at the retard one last time, Flack entered the door, "Messer?" When he once more received no response, he started looking around for any sight of Danny, checking the living room and then the bedroom before something caught his eye: namely Danny's gun holster minus the gun. '_Shit, Lil' bro, you better not be doing something stupid.'_

Letting the detective side of him take over once more, Flack looks around Danny's apartment and notices his laptop. _'Woo, it's not asleep,'_ he thought, when he saw the screensaver, he could never crack Danny's password: it was always some completely random combination of words and letters. Pulling himself out of his thoughts with a frown, he touched the track pad and his eyes narrowed and his lip tightened into a straight line in anger when he saw the bail list, specifically one name: Ollie Barnes.

_'What are you up to, Dano?' _ Then something else on the desk catches his eye, an pamphlet for Ruben's memorial service, more specifically the tiny, writing imprints in the corner. _'Time to go see Lindsay.'_

**************************************************************

Flack called the number: 1-800-555-0197, after Lindsay did her weird, science powder thing, and shut it off after the receptionist said, "New York Bails and Bonds Department." Flack was about to turn and head to his car when Lindsay said, "Flack, what's going on?"

"I found the bail page on his laptop. Apparently, Ollie Barnes was released on bail yesterday."

"So you think Danny called the bondsman…looking for Ollie?" Flack really hated how she jumped to the worst conclusion about his little brother, but manage to hold his anger in, and replied, polite as could be, "Look, Lindsay, I dunno ... I dunno what to think. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Give me an hour. I'll find him." He then turned on his heel and left before he did something that he'd come to regret.

…TBC…

(If you want me to)

So whaddya think? Should I continue? Good, Bad, Iffy?

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


	2. Picture at Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, yadda yadda yuh, I do however own the idea that wouldn't stop badgering me until I wrote it down (Yay, I own something)

I am officially making this a prequel – one of them – for my story Secrets. This takes place a year before Secrets so Danny is fourteen. So Danny can't ride his Harley (he's saving it for when he's sixteen).

Would you rather that this be separate? That Danny be his regular age? Tell me and I'll rewrite this chapter accordingly.

Pic of his skateboard can be seen here: .com/art/Danny-s-Skateboard-131121296

This is a two or three-shot, spoilers for episode 4.13 are still fair game. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I give you virtual Chip's Ahoy cookies cuz I can't bake worth a darn. Hope you still like it, Love, Brownie. P.S if you know any spoilers for season 6, feel free to tell me. And, please, if you read, **Review!**

**Little Brothers**

Chapter 2: Picture at Nine

"_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." Marc Brown_

Flack tried to make himself think like Danny, _'If I was Danny and I was looking for Ollie Barnes, where would I go?'_ He pondered on it for a minute before a light bulb went off in his head, '_Of course, I would start from the beginning: The Bails and Bonds Office.'_ And so that was where he went.

It was three miles away, but thanks to New York traffic (there was nothing like it) he got there in ten minutes. Don looked around and he knew that he'd guessed right when he spotted Danny's skateboard leaning against inside of the mirrored wall of the building. Safe in the knowledge that Danny was there since he called the thing his "most prized possession", Dan sat on the hood of his car and waited, letting his thoughts drift back to a few years ago, when Danny was at the tender age of nine.

**************************************************************

_Five years ago, Don Flack's apartment_

_Twenty-four year Don Flack watched his "brother" color at the dining table and listened attentively as the little guy rambled on about skateboards from his spot in the kitchen, where he was trying to put together a meal of hamburgers and fries. _

_A loving smile covered his face when he saw Danny poke his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and knit his eyebrows together in concentration; a Kodak moment, if any. It was times like these, when he was with Danny, that Don wished he had a camera. __**'Note to self: buy a camera.'**_

_Don had met Danny about a year ago – well two times, but he didn't really want to talk about the first time and he was pretty sure Danny didn't either – when he'd volunteered to join the Big Brothers program at the local community center. He'd picked Danny since he'd already met him and because he'd felt like he had a…connection with him. _

_Don had never regretted picking the youngest of the group, what with all the other kids being teens, and Danny had never let him down: they'd won every big brother/little brother competition, and now, a year later when everyone else had lost contact, they were closer than ever. He'd only joined the program because he had to have community service hours for something or another his dad had mentioned and he'd thought it would be easy. Now he was glad because as he'd put it at the ceremony at the end of the program when they were giving speeches about their brothers, __**"Heck, I can't even picture my life without the little devil terrorizing it anymore."**_

_Don was prepared for it when Danny, after exclaiming, "Done," and throwing his yellow crayon on the carpeted floor, ran into the kitchen holding a piece of paper and yelling, "Donnie! Donnie, look what I did?"_

"_What?" asked Don, crouching down until he was at Danny's level. He grabbed the piece of paper, when Danny expectantly held it up to him and then rocked onto the balls of his feet, awaiting judgment as Don examined it._

"_It's great," said Don._

"_You really think so?" asked Danny, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he glared up at his big brother._

"_Really," affirmed Don. And it _was_ a great drawing of a skateboard deck. This particular one had Danny written in fancy, black letters on a background of orange flames with yellow filling in the empty spaces in between._

_Believing Don, for now anyway, Danny earnestly said, "You can keep it cuz when I get older, I'm gonna get a skateboard just like that one and…and I'm gonna be like Tony Hawk and learn how to do an Ollie and a 360..." _

_He didn't stop, but Don tuned him out, thinking, __**'Hmm,'**__ as he tucked the picture into his pocket after folding it, an idea for what to get for Danny's upcoming birthday forming in his head. __**'He's gonna love it!'**_

**************************************************************

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone muttering, "Crap!" As Don, not quite alert yet, heard the familiar sound of converse covered feet (seeing at those were the only shoes Danny ever wore) getting fainter, he figured out was Danny was up to and his hand shot out of its own accord and grabbed Danny's wrist, "Not so fast, Buddy. You got some 'xplaining to do."

…TBC…

So whaddya think? Good, Bad, Iffy?

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

*wishes really, _really _hard*hope you enjoyed it, yours truly, Brownie.


End file.
